Jetzt fangen wir neu an
by Sazzzandora
Summary: Was jetzt? "Jetzt saß ich wieder in meiner beschissenen Wohnung, ohne Geld, ohne Job, ohne Ausbildung, ohne Familie. Es gab eigentlich nichts mehr, was mich hielt. Aber dann..." / Nach der Aktion auf der Brücke glaubt Ken noch immer allein zu sein, aber ist er das wirklich? / Sequel zu "Was jetzt?" / AU/ Ken x Ayato / Ayakane


"Jetzt fangen wir neu an."

Ayatos Hand in meiner war für die Aktion eben verdammt warm. Mit ein paar Seitenblicken, die von mir nicht unbemerkt blieben, musterte er mich erneut. Einmal erwiderte ich seinen Blick, lächelte ihm zu. Der Jüngere schluckte trocken, lächelte zögerlich und schaute wieder vor sich. Plötzlich begann er zu kichern, drückte meine Hand fester. "Was denn?", fragte ich leise. Indes liefen wir über eine Ampel, wurden dabei von mehreren Passanten argwöhnisch begutachtet. Gut, zwei junge Erwachsene, beide durchnässt bis auf die Knochen und wahrscheinlich kurz vor der Unterkühlung... Das war komisch anzusehen und kam selten vor, musste ich zugeben.

"Also... Hast du deine Wertsachen noch?" Sofort entriss ich ihm meine Hand, tastete meine Hosentaschen ab. Handy, Schlüssel, Portemonnaie, alles da. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Ayato nahm meine Hand wieder in seine, verhakte diesmal sogar unsere Finger. Er lachte über mich. Ich leitete ihn in das Wohngebiet, in welchem ich lebte. Es waren nur noch zwei kleine Straßen bis zu meinem Zuhause. "Wohnst du schon lange hier?" Ich dachte einen Moment nach. "Seit ich studiere. Studiert habe. Also seit ich 18 bin. Ist nichts Großes, aber für mich reicht es." Der Jüngere nickte. Wir bogen ab, durch eine Gasse, über einen Parkplatz und zum Haus, in dem mein Appartement lag. Die Treppe auf der linken Seite gingen wir hoch. Aus meiner Hosentasche zog ich meinen Schlüssel, schloss die Tür auf. Ich schaltete das Licht an, schloss hinter Ayato die Tür. Beide zogen wir die Schuhe aus.

Meine Wohnung bestand aus einer offenen Küche mit einem recht großen, direkt angrenzenden Wohnraum, in welchem man stand, sobald man die Wohnung betrat. In eine Ecke hatte ich mein Bett verfrachtet und zwischen diesem und der Küche ging es in einem Bereich eine Stufe tiefer, wo meine kleine Couch mitsamt Fernseher und Couchtisch stand. An den Wänden standen volle Bücherregale und meine Kommode, auf welcher Bilder standen. Zielstrebig ging ich auf die Kommode zu. Aus dieser zog ich zwei T-Shirts, zwei Jogginghosen und Boxershorts, sowie Sockenpaare. Jeweils eins von allem drückte ich Ayato in die Hände. "Das Bad ist hier neben der Küche durch die Tür. Ich mach schon mal Kaffee, während du duschst." "Funktioniert die Heizung?" "Ja, die mach ich auch an. Geh schon." Ayato nickte. Dann verschwand er im Bad. Indes betrat ich diese, stellte Wasser zum Kaffeekochen auf. Daraufhin stellte ich überall die Heizungen an.

Um mir selbst etwas zu helfen, nahm ich eine der Wolldecken von meinem Sofa, zog mein Hemd aus und legte mir die Decke um. In dieser setzte ich mich auf einen Barhocker vor meiner Küchenzeile, stützte mich auf der Theke ab, wartete und dachte nach. Ich wollte eben noch... sterben und jetzt saß ich wieder in meiner beschissenen Wohnung, ohne Geld, ohne Job, ohne Ausbildung, ohne Familie. Es gab eigentlich nichts mehr, was mich hielt. Die Abfuhr von der Uni ließ nicht zu, dass ich mein Studium wieder aufnahm. Das Café war geschlossen, also hatte ich keinen Nebenjob mehr um meine Wohnung zu unterhalten. Ergo hatte ich kein Geld für sonstiges. Meine Familie konnte mir nicht helfen. Eltern hatte ich schließlich nicht mehr und meine drogenabhängige Tante war inzwischen auch tot. Unterstützung konnte ich also von niemandem erwarten, es war niemand mehr da. Gottverdammt. Ich war auf mich allein gestellt, hatte nicht einmal Freunde. Hide war weg, seit Monaten schon. Er war mein einziger Freund und mein bester Freund, mein Bruder. Gewesen. Schließlich war er weg. Einfach so. Ohne ein Wort. Mein verklärter Blick sprang in der Küche hin und her und ich merkte die Panik, die in mir aufstieg. Ich hatte nichts.

Aber dann, auf einmal, legte sich etwas auf meine Schulter und ich zuckte stark zusammen, schreckte aus meinen Gedanken auf. "Hör schon auf zu heulen, ich bin doch da, du Idiot", erklang Ayatos Stimme, erstaunlich sanft für seine Wortwahl. Er flüsterte mir weiter ins Ohr, fragte, was los sei. Langsam legte er seine Arme um mich, bettete seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter und lehnte sich gegen mich. Dann strich er über mein Gesicht und mein Blick wurde wieder klarer. Ich spürte, dass ich weinte, schmeckte eine verirrte Träne auf meinen Lippen. Aber vor allem spürte ich die Wärme, die von Ayato ausging. Augenblicklich legte ich meine Hände auf seine und umklammerte sie förmlich. "Danke", murmelte ich, "Dass du da bist. Da bin ich wirklich froh drüber." Leise weinte ich noch etwas, während Ayato einfach nur an mich gelehnt dastand und mich wortwörtlich warmhielt. Immer mal wieder wischte er über meine feuchten Wangen und Augen. "Du bist immer noch so kalt, Ken. Geh jetzt duschen." "Du reichst." Leise kicherte er. "Das ehrt mich, wirklich. Aber du wirst noch krank, also los. Sonst gibt's Ärger." In seiner Umarmung drehte ich mich auf dem Stuhl, schlang die Arme um ihn und presste meinen Kopf in seine Halsbeuge. "Ich bin so froh, dass du aufgetaucht bist", nuschelte ich gegen seine Haut, "Ohne dich-" Ich wollte es gar nicht mehr aussprechen. "Sh, sh, sh", machte der Jüngere, "Ich weiß. Geht mir ja nicht anders." Er ging langsam auf Abstand, hob mein Kinn an, zeigte auf die Wand zum Badezimmer hin. "Jetzt geh duschen. Sofort. Ich mach mir sonst Sorgen um dich Blödmann, also Bewegung. Und trau dich ja nicht, mir deinen vorherigen Optimismus weiter zu unterschlagen." Noch einmal atmete ich durch, wischte über meine Augen. Als ich aufstand merkte ich erst, dass die inzwischen nasse Wolldecke nur noch auf der Sitzfläche hing.

Im Badezimmer schälte ich mich aus meinen übrigen nassen und eiskalten Klamotten heraus. Sowohl meine als auch Ayatos Kleidung stopfte ich in meine kleine Waschmaschine neben dem Waschbecken und stellte sie an. Dann stand ich auch schon unter der Dusche, stellte das Wasser auf eine angenehme Temperatur ein. Einige Minuten wartete ich einfach nur ab, bis mir nicht mehr so kalt war. Es tat unglaublich gut, zu duschen. Die verfluchte Kälte verschwand aus meinen Knochen, nahm meine schlechte Laune sogar mit sich. Ich war wirklich ein Idiot. Ich hatte nicht mehr nichts. Ich war nicht mehr allein. Ayato war so plötzlich aufgetaucht und dafür war ich so dankbar, wie es mir möglich war. Seine Anwesenheit änderte alles und das tat mir noch viel besser.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten verließ ich die Dusche, trocknete mich ab, zog mich an. Ich warf mein Handtuch vor die Waschmaschine und sah dann das Blut daran. Scheiße. Die Verletzung an meinem Arm war wieder aufgegangen. Während ich die Wunde abtupfte, fiel mir auch wieder ein, dass Ayatos Fuß auch noch nicht behandelt war. Daher nahm ich, sobald ich angezogen war, aus dem Verbandskasten, welcher im Schrank unter dem Waschbecken stand, Verbandsmaterial, Wundsalbe und Sportsalbe mit raus. Alles stopfte ich in meine Hosentaschen.

Sofort kam mir der Jüngere entgegen. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass er tatsächlich etwas humpelte. Er reichte mir eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffees, welche ich dankend annahm. Ich schaute den Kleineren an. Meine Kleidung war ihm zwar zu groß, stand ihm aber wirklich gut, obwohl es nur Jogginghose und Shirt waren. Darin sah er wirklich süß aus. "Is' was?" "Nein. Alles in Ordnung." Wir setzten uns auf meine Couch. Ayato zog die zweite Wolldecke über seinen Schoß. Ich beobachtete ihn nur, trank meinen Kaffee. Mann oh Mann, ich liebte Kaffee... Wohl noch immer unzufrieden stand Ayato wieder auf und lief zu meiner Kommode. Ich ließ ihn einfach machen. Er konnte sich hier wie zu Hause fühlen, das war vollkommen in Ordnung.

Oh, Moment, mein Arm. Fast wieder vergessen. Also kramte ich das Verbandmaterial hervor, verteilte Salbe auf meiner Wunde, die inzwischen nicht mehr blutete. Ich legte eine Kompresse drauf, begann den Verband um meinen Arm zu wickeln. "Scheiße, dein Zeug ist echt riesig", hörte ich den Dunkelblauhaarigen maulen. Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter. Er zog gerade einen Hoodie über, der mir allerdings auch so schon viel zu groß war. Das sah einfach noch süßer aus. "Der ist absichtlich zu groß. Bei deinem Aussehen dachte ich, dass du wenigstens ein Fünkchen Ahnung von Mode hast." "Ich hab mehr Ahnung von Mode als du, wetten?" "Sicher doch. Aber wenn dir meine Sachen nicht gefallen", sagte ich trocken und verband meine Wunde weiter, "zieh ich sie dir halt gleich wieder aus."

Ayato begann plötzlich zu lachen und erst da fiel mir auf, dass meine Worte etwas seltsam gewählt waren. So eine Scheiße. Er kletterte nun zurück auf die Couch, grinste mich an, während er seine Haare wieder zusammenband. "Ach tust du das?", fragte er neugierig. Er zupfte an meinen feuchten Haaren, grinste mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Dabei rückte er nah an mich heran, zog die Wolldecke um sich drum. "Eben warst du noch nicht so anzüglich, Kleiner", merkte ich gespielt skeptisch an. "Du Arsch hast doch angefangen!", lachte er, wurde dann ernster, "Und nenn mich nicht so, wie oft noch?" "Sorry", seufzte ich, "Gib mir bitte deinen Fuß." "Was?" "Zum Verbinden." "Ach so... Warte." Nun rutschte er wieder weg, krempelte die Jogginghose hoch und zog die Socke wieder aus. Er legte sein Bein auf meinen Schoß. "Wie sieht's aus Doktor?" "Ähm... Also hier haben wir ein... kleines... Hämatom?" "Oh nein, ist sowas ansteckend?!", jammerte er theatralisch. Ich lachte. "Ein blauer Fleck am Gelenk wird nicht ansteckend sein." "Sicher?" "Bin ich der Arzt oder du?" "Ein ziemlich unseriöser." Unbeeindruckt sah er in meine Augen, grinste dann etwas spöttisch. "Kannst du alles bewegen?" Er nickte, während er auf seiner rötlichen Unterlippe herum biss. "Zieht halt ein bisschen... Aber das wird schon alles ganz sein." Ich sah seinen Fuß an, bewegte ihn etwas. Er war ähnlich feingliedrig wie seine Hände und sehr gepflegt. Ayato sah allgemein sehr gepflegt aus. Darauf schien er Wert zu legen.

Bevor ich die Salbe verteilte, beugte ich mich runter zum leicht geschwollenen Fußgelenk des Jüngeren. Ganz vorsichtig legte ich meine Lippen einige Sekunden auf die geschundene Stelle. Ein kurzer Blick verriet mir, dass Ayato jede meiner Bewegungen mit seinen Augen gespannt verfolgte. Ruhig lächelte ich ihn an. "So heilt das schneller", meinte ich leise. Ayato blinzelte bloß, sah dann auf einmal weg, vergrub sich etwas mehr im übergroßen Hoodie. Dass er etwas rot anlief, hatte ich dennoch bemerkt. In mich hinein grinsend verteilte ich nun Sportsalbe auf dem blauen Fleck, verband alles. Mit Heftpflastern verklebte ich den Verband. Ayato zog die Socke wieder an, versteckte sich aber weiterhin im Hoodie. So weit, bis bloß noch seine Augenpartie und die Haare zu sehen waren. Ich musste leise kichern, lehnte mich vor, bis ich halb über ihm hing. An der Lehne stützte ich mich ab, schaute dem Jüngeren in die tiefblauen Augen. Wow. Die waren wirklich...

"Unglaublich..." Ganz vorsichtig strich ich ihm ein paar gelöste Strähnen aus der Stirn. Seine blauen Augen starrten mich förmlich an, während ich mit meinem Daumen über seine Wangenknochen strich. "Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie so schöne Augen gesehen", flüsterte ich. Ayato zog den Pulli etwas höher, drückte seine Hände auf seine Augen. Das sah einfach noch viel süßer aus als sowieso schon, da auch die Ärmel um einiges zu lang waren und seine Hände bis zu den Fingern bedeckten. Dann zog er den Kragen wieder etwas tiefer, sah mich weiter stumm an. "Ich meinte das ernst, vorhin. Du bist wirklich sehr hübsch, Ayato. Wenn ich das so sagen darf..." Einen Moment schloss er die Augen, atmete tief durch. "Du schon." "Danke." Dafür küsste ich seine Stirn schnell, lehnte mich wieder zurück, um ihm wieder mehr Freiraum zu geben.

Ich stand auf, lief zu meinem Schreibtisch unter einem Fenster. Dort setzte ich mich an meinen Laptop. "Willst du Pizza oder Pasta?", fragte ich. "Lasagne wäre geil", antwortete der Jüngere, der nun auch aufstand und im Bad verschwand. Also bestellte ich online Pizza für mich und Lasagne für Ayato. Telefonisch ging nicht, schließlich war mein Handy kaputt. Dann verließ ich meine Wohnung einen Moment, lieh mir bei meinem Nachbarn, welcher ziemlich genervt von meinem Besucht war, etwas Geld, da meines noch durchnässt war. Ich entschuldigte mich, sagte ihm, dass ich einen sehr durchwachsenen Tag gehabt hatte, was er dann doch irgendwie als Entschuldigung annahm. Ich lief zurück in meine Wohnung, schloss die Tür. Ayato stand vor meiner Kommode, schaute sich die Fotos an.

Ich lief auf ihn zu, biss auf meine Unterlippe. "Wo warst du denn?", fragte er nun, sah aber nicht auf. "Geld leihen." Ein knappes Nicken. "Ist das deine Mom?" Ich folgte seinem Blick, sah das Foto von meiner Mutter und mir an. "Ja. Das war sie." "Wie hat sie's übers Herz gebracht dich zu schlagen? Du siehst da schon so süß aus, wie du dich jetzt benimmst." "Ich weiß nicht. Stress vielleicht, oder ich bin mal nicht richtig in der Spur gelaufen. Wirklich, ich kann's dir nicht sagen", ich räusperte mich, "Hier, das war mein Dad. Mein bester Freund Hide, hier auf dem Foto... Das war in der Mittelstufe, das hier ist Oberstufe, da waren wir zum ersten Mal an der Kamii... Hier war ich mit meinen Eltern im Zoo..." Der Kleinere drehte sich zu mir, umarmte mich. "Ich kenn' das, wenn man enttäuscht oder plötzlich allein gelassen wird." Ich nickte verstehend, strich durch seine Haare und öffnete den kurzen Zopf. Seine Haare waren noch nass. Besorgt ging ich halb in die Hocke, schlang die Arme um Ayatos Hüfte und Oberschenkel und stand wieder auf. Augenblicklich klammerte er sich an mich. "Was soll das? Kaneki!" Ohne Worte trug ich ihn ins Bad, setzte ihn auf der Toilette ab. Aus dem Schrank unter dem Waschbecken nahm ich den Föhn raus, steckte ihn ein und begann, Ayatos Haare zu trocknen. Er ließ mich einfach machen, schaute mir dabei konsequent ins Gesicht und schien sich jedes Detail einzuprägen.

Später saßen wir wieder im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, schauten nebenher eine DVD. Ayato lag mit dem Kopf auf meinem Schoß, hatte die Wolldecke wieder über sich gezogen. Verträumt streichelte ich durch sein weiches, volles Haar. Mit seinem Zeigefinger malte er kleine Figuren auf meinen Oberschenkel. Er setzte sich aber plötzlich auf, sah mich wieder an. Fragend schaute ich zurück. "Brauchst du was? Soll ich dir irgendwas holen? Ist dir noch kalt?" In seinem Blick spiegelte sich Nervosität wider. "Ich ähm... Nein... Ich bin nur auch froh, dass du da oben saßt und dass du mit mir geredet hast. Und am meisten, weil du mich nicht allein gelassen hast. Danke", murmelte der Dunkelblauhaarige zum Ende hin. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Vorsichtig strich ich mit einer Hand über seinen Kieferansatz, nahm sein Gesicht schlussendlich in meine Hände. Seine Haut war tatsächlich ganz warm, das war sehr beruhigend.

Mit einem Daumen fuhr ich zärtlich seinen Wangenknochen entlang. Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. "Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen, Ayato. Auf keinen Fall." Ich blinzelte einmal, sah runter auf seine Lippen, dann wieder in seine Augen. Gott, in seine großen, hoffnungsvollen, blauen Augen hatte ich mich schon längst verliebt. Als er leicht lächelte, beugte ich mich einfach runter und küsste ihn. Ganz ruhig bewegte ich meine Lippen etwas. Der Jüngere umfasste meine Hände, hielt sie fest. Es dauerte nur einen winzigen Moment, bis er den Kuss zögerlich erwiderte. Daraufhin saugte ich ganz zärtlich an seiner Unterlippe, lauschte, wie er leise seufzte. Seine Lippen waren ganz weich und die Hitze, die von ihnen ausging, brannte förmlich auf meiner Haut. Aber es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, ihn endlich zu küssen.

Ich ließ wieder von ihm ab, nahm auch die Hände runter. Ayato schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht, strich darüber und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Ein paar Tränen liefen ihm über die stark geröteten Wangen. Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf. "H-hab ich was falsch gemacht?" Nun begann er auch noch zu schniefen und wischte mit seinem Ärmel über seine Augen. Er nahm die Hand runter, griff nach meiner. Ich erwiderte den Druck. Hektisch schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, nein", er schniefte erneut, "Ganz und gar nicht, ehrlich..." Sein Tränenfluss verebbte allmählich, während er ein erneutes Lächeln aufsetzte. "Es ist bloß... Also, ich... Ich hab schon lange nicht mehr s-so viel... Zuneigung erfahren, obwohl es dir auch so... so scheiße geht. U-Und _so_ , wie du gerade... hat mich noch niemand geküsst, Ken", antwortete Ayato mit erstickter Stimme. Eine letzte Träne löste sich.

Das tat mir leid, es tat mir einfach so leid für ihn. Aber jetzt musste ich ihn aufmuntern, zusehen, dass er glücklich wurde und es auch blieb. Schließlich konnte ich ihm so helfen, ebenso wie es mir helfen würde, ihn glücklich zu sehen. So half es mir jetzt schon. Ein breites Lächeln legte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sich unsere Situation bessern würde, auf meine Lippen. Es wurde zu einem Grinsen. "Gewöhn dich dran." Ayato erwiderte mein Grinsen nun. Dann beugte er sich schwungvoll vor, legte seine Arme um meinen Nacken. Ich schlang meine um seinen Bauch, erwiderte seinen Kuss, übernahm dabei die Führung und zog ihn mit nach hinten, halb auf mich drauf. Behutsam leckte ich über seine Unterlippe, woraufhin er seine Lippen öffnete. Seine Zunge berührte meine und ich ließ nun selbst ein Seufzen verlauten. Ich strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht, kraulte durch die in seinem Nacken.

Das Klingeln an meiner Wohnungstür unterbrach uns nach mehreren intensiven Küssen. Wir lösten uns voneinander. Ayato kletterte von mir runter, sodass ich aufstehen und zur Tür gehen konnte. An dieser bekam ich unser Abendessen geliefert, welches ich daraufhin in der Küche anrichtete. Ayato kam mir entgegen, nahm seinen Teller und Besteck, küsste mich flüchtig und bedankte sich. Wir setzten uns auf mein Sofa, aßen zusammen, schauten auch wieder aktiver die noch immer laufende DVD. Über diese und über andere Filme unterhielten wir uns, ebenso wie über Musik, die wir gern hörten und ansonsten über Hobbys, die wir hatten. Einfach aus Interesse und einfach weil wir uns besser kennenlernen wollten. Ganz normal eben. Ayato wirkte dabei sehr entspannt und glücklich, was in mir genau diese Gefühle verursachte. Besonders taten das aber die Küsse, die wir immer wieder austauschten.

Nach dem Essen war auch die DVD aus. Ich schaltete einfach den Fernseher ab, wendete mich wieder Ayato zu. Der stand nun auf, nahm meine Hände. "Ich würde dich liebend gerne noch weiter küssen, aber ich bin hundemüde", prompt gähnte der Kleinere, "Gehen wir schlafen, Ken?" "Mit dir schlaf ich noch so oft du willst", gähnte ich selbst nun. Er lachte auf, stieß mich an. "Du Depp, na komm schon." "Jetzt bin ich wieder der Depp?" Ich bekam einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt. "Natürlich, einer muss es ja sein." Er half mir auf die Beine, zog mich mit zum Bett. Dort legten wir uns unter die Bettdecke. Ayato beschwerte sich erst, dass es kalt sei, woraufhin ich ihn in meine Arme zog und meine Lippen fest auf seine presste. Der Kleinere gähnte noch einmal, unterbrach uns dadurch, nahm den Kuss dann aber wieder auf. Dabei lächelte er wieder so süß und ehrlich.

Später lag ich hinter Ayato, umarmte ihn. Sanft verfestigte ich den Griff um seine Brust, rückte näher, bis nichts mehr zwischen uns passte. "Warm genug?" "Mhm." Ich schob meine Hand unter den Hoodie und das Shirt, legte sie über seinem Herzen auf seiner weichen Haut ab und fühlte seinen Herzschlag. Es war mir sehr wichtig, zu wissen, dass er lebte, dass es ihm gut ging. Fast noch wichtiger war mir, dass es ihm in meiner Gegenwart gut ging. Nun legte Ayato seine Hand auf meine. Er drehte seinen Kopf, schaute über seine Schulter. Ich stützte mich etwas auf, küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich. Lächelnd legte er seinen Kopf wieder ins Kissen, zog meine Hand unter seiner Kleidung hervor und küsste sie. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Nacken, pflanzte dort noch einen Kuss. "Wie fandest du unser erstes Date?", hauchte ich gegen seine warme Haut. Er kicherte leise. "Trotz allem makellos."

Die Scheißaktion auf der Brücke war wie ein Sprung ins neue Leben gewesen. Eine Mutprobe, ein Test. Und wir hatten bestanden.


End file.
